


Caught A Cupid

by QuiteQuizicallyCurious



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteQuizicallyCurious/pseuds/QuiteQuizicallyCurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short One shot mainly from Lucy's point of view, when she and Natsu go on a mission to catch a... cherub. Another name for a cupid, and of course it's a Nalu. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught A Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfiction! Hopefully it's a good one or else this was a complete waste of time. So if you're looking for an oneshot of NaLu... here it is! And of course I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. (I wish I did)

    "Urrgh," said a frustrated blonde rubbing her temples, "Rents almost due, and I haven't even a jewel left to spare." Flipping through what looked like receipts she read over the expenses of the month, "Over 5000 jewels spent on food! There's no way I ate that much! Heck, I usually eat ramen, the cheap knock off ones too!" she exclaimed.

     Cana who had been sitting next to her with a nearly half empty barrel of beer shrugged, "If you're in that much need of money why don't you just go on a mission?"

    "Well almost everyone is busy Happy is busy with fishing I believe Carla went with him, Wendy went to the Fiore Hospital to help heal some kids, Gray is in some ice sculpture contest, and Erza I think she went to meet up with the playwright we met a while back to discuss auditioning."

    Cana looked up from inside the barrel apparently empty, "And Natsu?"

    "Well, whenever we go on missions we lose a lot of the reward because of the damages caused... mostly by him. I'm not complaining but I really need to pay rent, not somebody else's roof repairs or something like that," Lucy smiled jokingly.

     "Well I called a mission not too long ago which can help you with that. Originally it was for me and Gajeel to hang out but I can find another," Levy popped in, "Yeah, I was listening," raising her eyebrow, "I don't think the woods are Gajeel's thing, I think he's more into ruins, like temples and stuff."

       "Tell me more." Lucy questioned.

       "Well Gajeel never was a fan of," Levy started. 

       "About the mission," Cana rolled her eyes.

       "Oh, yeah," Levy blushed, "So the mission in some forest or something like that, so that means no houses can be burnt down, and you're hunting for some mythical creature. The forest isn't full of monsters either so that's a plus. Well that's all I really know, and the reward is good, for it being a small job."

        "I'll take it!" Lucy fist pumped the air, "This sounds just like what I need to pay rent."

        "Okay! Here you go," Levy handed Lucy a rolled up paper from her book bag.

        Cana put down her second barrel and wiped her mouth with her arm, "Bye," she smirked.

        "Wait, when did you get another barrel?!" Levy exclaimed, and Cana just shrugged.

* * *

 

**Lucy P.O.V.**

       "Hey Natsu!" I said running up to him it looked like he was burning something, he looked slightly bored I guessed that without the gang he was lonely.

       "Hey Lucy, what's that," he pointed to the paper in my hand.

       "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a mission, my rents," I started.

       "Sure!" he said instantly cutting me off and perking up. "So what's the mission do I have to beat up some gang or is it a stealth mission," he said wrapping his scarf around his mouth mimicking ninja moves.

       "No actually we have to hunt some creature I really don't know that much but Levy said it will be easy," I giggled.

       "Well it beats standing here. So where is it?"

       "About an hour away... by train, it's in some forest."

       "Can we walk?" he sighed.

      "No, then we would have to cross a ravine," I said checking out the map on the back, "Without Happy or Carla it would take almost 3 times as long."

    "Fine," he said shoulders slumped.

**Flash-forward to the train**

     " _Ohmmgg_ ," said a green faced Natsu, the train causing him motion sickness. In the end Natsu ended up resting his head on my lap and passing out. I stroked his pink hair trying to fix his wild hair but it kept popping up, I gave up and just decided to stare out the window. In the reflection I could see Natsu's face, he looked a whole lot more relaxed than usual, but of course it's because he was asleep I thought to myself.

**At the mansion**

     "I think the request was sent by the owner of this house. We should ask him about what we are supposed to do. There isn't enough info on what we are going to capture, I don't even know what it is," I said knocking on the large door.

     "Hello!" exclaimed a younger well-dressed man, "Are you perhaps the wizards from Fairy Tail?"

     I flashed the insignia on my hand, "Yep, that's us! We were here to ask about the mission, there wasn't many details about it, and wanted to ask about what we were supposed to capture."

    "Well then come in and I can explain more," he gestured me and Natsu inside.

    "Nice place," I gazed around around the large entrance and spiraling white pillars and the shiny granite floors.

    "Thanks, and I forgot to ask what your name was."

    "Lucy, and he is Natsu, and your name is?"

     "Jonathon," he bowed slightly causing me to giggle. I could've sworn Natsu groaned.

       "So what are we hunting for anyways?" Natsu bumped in.

      "The creature is called a Cherub, they aren't that harmful but they are tricky to catch so I raised the reward. I need it alive, so I can collect it's feathers to make a special quill. It's small and fast and I want in unharmed which made it quite a problem to catch so I asked your guild for help. Here's a drawing of it," he passed a paper to me, "You should find it in the woods in the back of the mansion, and by the way try to avoid its arrows they sting."

      "Thanks," I say showing the picture in my back pocket getting Natsu out of the house noticing him playing with a large vase afraid he'll drop it.

        On the way out I pulled out the drawing and showed it to Natsu, I looked it over,"It looks like chubby neon pink baby with wings, I remember once reading a story with one of these in it but it was called a cupid."

     "Well let's get it!" Natsu said running into the woods.

      "Wait, do you have a plan?! We have to capture it not beat it unconscious like you normally do when you run into a creature!" I ran following him.

     "I'll make it up as we go along!" Natsu smiled widely.

     "Fine!"

      Halfway into the woods Natsu started to climb up a tree I guess it was to see ahead, when I got shot with a tiny arrow in the arm, "What the heck?" I said to myself pulling it out. Remembering that in the story I read that a cupid had a bow with arrows, but also didn't Jonathon warn us about the arrows? In the story they did something but I couldn't recall what they did. "Hey, Natsu! I think the cherub is close by look!" Natsu jumped down and I showed him the arrow.

    "Is that a fancy toothpick?" Natsu scratched his head.

     "No! It's an arrow and I believe the cherub uses these... meaning it must be close by!"

   "Hey why did you pinch me!" Natsu whined.

    "I didn't look at your arm," I yanked the miniature arrow out.

    "Hey watch it!"

   In the corner or my eye I saw a small pink baby laughing. I pointed discreetly so it wouldn't notice, "Natsu look," I whispered.

    "What?" he asked rubbing his arm where I pulled out the arrow.

     "The cherub, I have an idea if you can catch it."

   "Okay," he said finally looked at where I was pointing. He walked over to the tree and did a flaming punch on the tree causing the cherub to fall off the branch, and Natsu caught it mid-fall jumping up.

    "That was quick. Gate of the Pendulum Clock, I summon thee, Horologium!"

  "Hello Lucy, is there anything I can do?" says my celestial spirit the grandfather clock Horologium.

    "Yeah I was wondering if you could hold something," I pointed over to Natsu who was holding the cherub and poking its stomach making it gurgle. Horologium opened up his glass door stretched his long arms over to grab the cherub, and put him inside. "That was extremely easy; I kind of wished it would've lasted longer."

    "Yeah I wanted to beat something up, besides the tree," he glanced over at it where there was a large black mark with a fist like indention.

   "You know what I wonder what the arrows did, I mean Jonathon did warn us about them."

   "Why don't you ask him when you give him the chubby baby?" at the mention of the cherub, it began to giggle or something like that Horologium was soundproof so I could only see its face. I rapped on the glass and tried to think about the story I read about what the arrows did. As of right now I didn't feel any different. "Natsu do you feel any different?" I asked.

   "I feel kinda hungry."

   I slanted my eyes, "Anything else?"

   "Nope."

     With that we were on the way back to the mansion, with Horologium following behind. I kept thinking about the arrows. Cupid... I thought was the god of love, so then the arrows were arrows that made, I froze. But that couldn't be right would that mean... I didn't feel like I was in love with anyone. I felt the same, and Natsu wasn't acting any different. I gazed back at the cherub who was smiling and staring at me. Creepy. I was distracted and ended up falling over a large tree root sticking out, before I face planted the ground Natsu caught me by putting his arm around my waist.

     "Thanks!" I said slightly red in the face, I reacted like this normally whenever Natsu would catch me I reasoned.

   "You're welcome!" he smiled his normal toothy smile.

    We arrived at the mansion shortly afterward and gave Jonathon the cherub. "So what did you need it for?"

    "It's feathers are magical and the rumor is that whoever's name you write is your true love, I wanted to sell them in my magical store. Don't worry it doesn't hurt the cherub as long as you only take one a day. And I'll take care of it too," he passed it a small chocolate making it laugh, and ushered it to a large golden cage. 

    "That's cool, but I have a question you never said what happened of you got shot with an arrow?" I asked.

   "They are like love arrows, and it's rare to get shot. The cherub is supposed to be a great matchmaker, so if you got shot you should find out who else got shot. If the arrows match you guys are meant to be. I warned you about them because it sometimes aims for your butt."

   I laughed and as we left and pulled out Natsu's arrow I kept it in my back pocket along with mine. Both had silver heart at the top with red engraving saying Match. But then that would mean that me and Natsu were a match?

    "Lucy hurry up if you want to make it I checked the train schedule the last train is in 30 minutes!" Natsu grabbed my hand and began to run, "You're slow," Natsu ended picking me up and carrying me bridal style back to the train. On the train back Natsu's head was in my lap and I kept petting his hair. I should recommend the feather pen to Erza, Juvia, Carla, and Levy. Even though I had a pretty good idea of whose name they would write. I watched Natsu sleep, more like be unconscious and eventually went back to staring out the window.

* * *

 

 

**Natsu P.O.V**

I smiled as Lucy went back to staring out the window. I still had Wendy's spell that helped with the transportation sickness. But I didn't tell Lucy, I liked it when she messed with my hair. I thought about what the guy said about the arrows and was curious what Lucy's looked like, and I was happy that everyone was busy today.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks! Caught some spelling errors? Or did you like it or didn't? Either way thanks if you took the time to read it! I don't know much about the whole coding thing but writing wise it was pretty easy. I usually don't care for a lot of fluff but it took me like and hour and a half to write and edit so I was fine with it.


End file.
